HIM:I Love You!
by nopickup
Summary: Vivi showed her care for Zoro but he kept on ignoring her. But Sanji was there to always comfort her.


**HIM: "I Love You!"**

_By Nopickup_

I woke up early in the morning to prepare the things I need for baking a chocolate cake. Sanji came in the kitchen and helped me. He gave me tips in baking and taught me the right procedures. He's so funny. While I was mixing the ingredients in a bowl, he was telling me how pretty I was and smelled my long, blue hair. He asked me why I was baking a cake. I smiled as I put the pan in the oven.

"I'm baking it for Zoro."

Sanji half-closed his eyes.

"Vivi, do you really like Zoro?"

I nodded and smiled.

I finished baking. I cut a piece of the cake and put it on a plate. I went outside the kitchen and saw Zoro sitting on the deck, doing some bench presses. I excitedly went to him and handed him the cake I baked.

"Zoro, I baked this cake just for you."

Zoro looked at me for a while and at the piece of cake. He then looked away.

"Sorry, but I don't eat sweets."

The smile faded from my face. I looked down at the piece of cake.

_For you _

_Everything I say is a lie_

_Everything I do is not true_

_What shall I do_

_To make you believe_

_That I truly love you_

Sanji suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Zoro, you should give it a try. Miss Vivi woke up early in the morning just to bake this cake for you. And she baked it with love."

I looked at Sanji, surprised.

"I told you I don't eat sweets. And I didn't tell her to bake a cake for me."

I saw Sanji smirk and clenched his fists. But I told him that it's all right. Zoro stood up and walked away. Sanji quickly brushed his right palm against my back.

"Anyway, I'm always here to eat all the cakes you're going to bake."

I looked at him and smiled.

_For him_

_Everything I say is true_

_Everything I do is right_

_What shall I do_

_To make him believe_

_That I love you_

I went in our room and sat down my bed. I sighed. Nami suddenly called my name and asked me what's wrong. I didn't notice that she was in the room when I went in. I shook my head and told her that everything was all right. She didn't believe me. She already had a guess as to what my problem was: Zoro.

"You know Vivi, you shouldn't work hard for him. He's not worth it."

"But I love him."

"But he doesn't show any sign that he also loves you."

I sadly looked down the floor.

"Anyway, Sanji is there."

I quickly looked at her and saw her smiling teasingly at me. I sighed and then smiled afterwards.

_For them_

_I shall pick him_

_But I want you_

_What shall I do_

_To make them believe_

_That I love you_

I went outside the deck and saw Nami and Zoro having an argument. They were shouting at each other. Nami finally reached the end of her patience, picked a long stick and hit Zoro. But Zoro quickly avoided it.

_For me_

_Everything you say is true_

_Everything you do is right_

_What shall I do_

_You're the special guy for me_

_But I'm not the special girl for you_

The sun had set. The light of the moon was reflecting on the sea. It was a cold night and I stood outside the ship. I turned around and saw Zoro standing. He then looked at me. I smiled at him. He stood beside me but he looked at the sea. I stared at him. And then, as I started to open my mouth, I looked down the floor.

"Zoro, I believe you know what I feel for you. Ahmmm…"

I was about to continue but he interrupted.

"Vivi, I know that you're a nice girl. But I'm sorry, I can't give back the love you have for me."

Tears started to fill my eyes.

"But Zoro, I love you."

"I'm really sorry Vivi. You're a smart girl. I know you know that. You should just give the love you have for me to someone who could love you back. I'm really sorry."

Zoro walked away and left me standing there. The tears in my eyes started to stream down my face. I knelt down on my knees. I put my palms on my face and cried so hard.

_They told me,_

_When you're down_

_I'm also down for you_

_But when I'm down_

_You're up far away from me_

_And leave me behind_

Sanji then stood beside me. I looked up at him. But I continued crying. He knelt down beside me and brushed his right palm against my back. But I still continued to cry.

"Even though Zoro can't love you, I will always be here for you."

I was stunned with what he had said. I slowly looked at him and saw him smiling at me. He wiped my tears away. My eyes were shaking. I smiled and then hugged him tightly. I started crying again so hard. But this time, it's not because I was broken hearted. It was because of happiness.

_But they also added,_

_Even when you're not there for me_

_There's still one special guy_

_Who will keep on saying,_

"_I love you!"_

_And that's HIM!_

---THE END---


End file.
